


Memories

by coldsflash



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Freshman Year, High School Drama, Lots of cheesy stuff, M/M, Multi, No Supernatural Creatures, Scisaac - Freeform, basically just fluff, malira, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsflash/pseuds/coldsflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf AU where no one has any supernatural powers<br/>-<br/>Scott and Stiles are starting their first day of freshman year and already meeting so many new friends. But maybe these friendships could turn out to be something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

I walk right up to the big front doors of Beacon Hills High School, right next to my best friend Stiles Stilinski. Today is our first day of freshman year.  
"Are you excited Scott?" Stiles says, with a giant grin on his face.  
"Totally!" I yell as we finally walk into the school we have been waiting to go to since we were little.  
When we walk in, the entire place is going crazy. People are going absolutely mad, running around trying to get to their lockers and classrooms.  
"Alright, I'll see you during lunch." Stiles says. I hug him and we both walk separate ways to our lockers. It takes me no time at all to find my locker, and conveniently, it is located right next to my first class, Geometry. I open my locker to grab my binder, pencils and calculator and then turn around to head to the class, when someone smacks right into me.  
"Dammit watch where you--" I start to yell, before looking up at the boy who had run into me. He is insanely beautiful, with brown curly hair and a tight shirt that made his muscles clearly visible.  
"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I couldn't find my class and--gosh are you alright?" He babbles, clearly flustered.  
"Um... yeah I'm fine. Its totally alright." I say back. I can feel my cheeks warm up. Why was I suddenly so nervous around this guy?  
"Good." He responds, "I'm Isaac by the way, Isaac Lahey. I'm a freshman so I don't really know what I'm doing."  
I laugh. "I'm Scott McCall and I'm a freshman as well so trust me, we are on the same boat."  
"What class do you have first?"  
"Geometry"  
"Really? Me too!"  
"Cool. We should probably go to the classroom, because the bell is about to ring."  
"Yeah." And with that we walk into the math class and sit in the back right next to each other. A little bit later, the bell rings and the teacher gets up in front of the class.  
"Hello class. I'm Mrs. Kelly and welcome to your Geometry class this year. In front of you, you will find the syllabus for this class. I need you all to get it signed by your parents for Friday. Now I am going to hand out textbooks to you all but you can just talk amongst yourselves for the next 40 minutes."  
Once the teacher sets us loss, Isaac and I end up talking for the rest of the class. We compare schedules and as it turns out, they had english, biology, and lunch together. I am very glad I will get to see this cute boy a lot during my day.  
-  
-  
After what seems like forever, it is finally time for lunch. Isaac and I grab the school lunch, and then try to find where Stiles is sitting.  
"Hey Scott!" I hear from across the cafeteria, "Over here!" I turn to see Stiles waving at me. Isaac and I walk over to where he is sitting. When we get over to him, I notice that he is sitting with two girls I don't know. One has short and wavy brown hair and the other with long black hair. Both are insanely pretty and I have no idea how Stiles convinced them to sot by us.  
"Scott, this is Malia," he says pointing at the brown haired girl, "and this is Kira." he says pointing at the black haired girl.  
"Nice to meet you both." I respond, "And this is Isaac." I sit down in the empty seat next to Stiles and Isaac sits right next to me.  
"So, are both of you freshman as well?" I ask the two girls.  
"Yeah we are." Malia says, and just then Scott notices that they have been holding each others hands since he sat down.  
"How did you run into Stiles?" I continue.  
"Oh we all had business together 2nd hour. But Malia and I have been dating for about 6 months so we already knew one another." Kira says, and then stares at Malia like she is the stars in her sky. I smile. Hopefully I can have such a happy and cute relationship like that one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the first chapter of my fanfic. Please leave a comment to tell me how you liked it :))  
> -  
> also sorry that this chapter is so short i am just starting it off the others will be longer i promise


End file.
